The Look in your eyes
by SlvrElement
Summary: Shinji writes a poem, as a class projrct, to someone he likes. Will heshe accept him?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. This is sort of half script half dialogue.

'_This is just great'_ thought Shinji as he sat silently in his room _'what have I_ _gotten myself into'_ he was thinking about what topic he should do his poem on. Shinji Ikari had decided to join a school poetry writing contest, and the prize was a dinner for two at a French restraint. Of course he wanted this prize not for himself, he need to win so he can share this reward with a certain Eva. Pilot, he's been going over on which topic he should do all night, then it hit him he will do his project on the reason why he started this whole mess. The one thing he desires most in life, he will do his assignment on . . .

The Look in Your Eyes.

"Rei Ayanami, thank you, that poem was . . . um interesting." Said their Sensei.

Rei had done her poem on death and rebirth (not the movie, How should I put it let's just say she summed her life into a poem, ok.)

Sensei: Alright up next, Ikari, Shinji.

Shinji: yes ma'am. '_Well here goes nothing, I just hope she don't take this the wrong_ _way._' I dedicate this poem to a special someone in my life.

The class suddenly went silent, except for some guesses on whom this mystery girl was, besides that the class was dead silent.

Toji: I bet you $50 that it's Asuka.

Kensuke: You're on! '_I'll be up 50 dollars by the end of the day._'

Shinji: ' _Man I must sound corny_' Looks over to Rei ' _Wait a minuet did just see Ayanami flinch, what am I thinking , better stop stalling, well anyways here it goes_.'

It was now in the middle of the night, a time for every living soul to relax and recuperate from their day. All were resting, all but one.

Rei: '_Did Ikari really mean what he said in today, or is he just using me, like everyone else._' _Sigh _"SHINJI."

**_-Flashback-_**

Shinji: I would like to dedicate this poem to a special someone in my life.

Rei: Flinch _'". . . someone special in my life._" Does Ikari have feelings for a certain female in his life? Could it be Pilot Soryu? Or commander Katsuragi? Wait why should I care who Ikari loves '_love' _that word means nothing to me, and why did I flinch when he mention it? Why am I jealous? Jealousy, why? Why is Ikari staring at me? Why am I like this? Why am I asking myself, why am I jealous? Do I . . ."

Rei was snapped out of her thoughts as Shinji began his poem . . .

** Poem Starts **

_I'm different, like an infrit_

_To a Shiva of a cold stare_

_We see eye to eye,_

_But never breathe the same air_

_Many times we fight just to see who is best_

_I say these things not to fright_

_To tell you the truth we never did fight_

_But when I see your face _

_It all comes to sight_

_The eyes, the hair, and even the glair_

_All makes sense when I look in your soul_

_When I said we_

_I didn't mean you and me_

_All I meant was you stunnin' beauty_

_Can't you see?_

_I'm jus' like you_

_You say we're different but we are not_

_Except for the gender _

_We are alike_

_Besides blue and red I'm jus' like you_

_Your not a doll can't you see_

_You're more human then anything to me_

_So before I bust,_

_I must say this_

_You are the one I will never forget_

_For the past few days _

_I could not sleep._

_Staring aimlessly above my head_

_Trying to think of a logical way_

_To go up to you my dear Rei _

_And confront you with one thing to say_

"_I love you Ayanami, Rei"_

_Now that it's out _

_I can't take it back_

_But now you know,_

_What hides inside _

_This lonely boy._

_The next few steps_

_That I put in_

_Will describe _

_What's it like within,_

_My heart _

_The one that I keep_

_My love_

_The one that I seek_

_My desire _

_The one that I need_

_My dear_

_The Ayanami I see._

** Poem Ends **

GASP 

All eyes were on Rei now, as she sat, stunned beyond her belief. '_Did Ikari just announce his feeling in front of our whole class, and to 'me'?'_

Rei could barely hear the gasps of her fellow classmates, besides the people that were too stunned to talk, questions were being asked like 'why Ayanami?' or 'what's so special about her' some couldn't even believe he said that.

Rei was now beyond stunned she was . . . Confused!?

Sensei: That was . . . um . . . That was great, thank you Mr. IKari, I never knew you had it in you to write such a lovely poem. '_Or tell Ayanami that you're in love with her in front of the whole class.'_

Shinji: Thanks, I guess.

Shinji was now beet red, from all the embarrassment and the fact that he declared his love for Ayanami in front of his friends.

Shinji walked silently to his seat and sat down, but not without getting some stares from his fellow classmates.

Shinji: '_why did I just do that, I could have made it anonymous, but no I had to go and mention her name, well at least she knows now. But I just want know how **SHE** feels sigh does she like me . . . or not?_

**__**

"Rei, hey Rei" Shinji yelled from across the basketball field. "You ok, I saw you spacing out, and so I wanted to see if you were alright or something" Shinji asked as he walked next to Rei.

Rei: That is very noble of you third child.

Shinji: Please call me Shinji.

Rei: Thank you, but I cannot. It is not proper for me to address you by your name.

"Oh, ok" Shinji said disappointedly.

Rei: Please do not be angry, I apologize.

"Huh? What, oh it's alright, you don't have to apologize it, don't worry about it." Shinji said trying to be cheerful but failed. "So I was wondering" but before Shinji could get another word out the siren went off 'Oh great timing' thought Shinji as Rei and him ran towards Nerv.

Leliel the12th Angel wondered down the streets of Neo Tokyo 3.

Ritsuko: The angel is headed towards Nerv headquarters at an alarming speed.

Gendo: Hmm, send out unit 1, and put unit 2 on backup.

Asuka: Backup!?? Why do you have to send stupid Shinji up there, he'll just mess everything up like always!

Shinji: shut up Asuka, and I don't mess everything up all the time.

Asuka: Wanna bet?

Shinji: What did you just say!?

Gendo: Enough, Rei take the position for the first child's back up, as for you second child get back in the hanger. Akagi bring the second child to cell 18.

Asuka: What!? You're putting me under arrest.

Ritsuko: No, it's just a temporality suspension.

Asuka: What about Shinji? Shouldn't he get punished too?

Gendo: Quiet! I am sick of your crap get out of my sight now! As for the rest of you, send unit 1 up to defend against the angel.

Misato: Right! Now Shinji you ready?

Shinji: yeah sure.

As unit 1 and Shinji blasted through Nerv's shield, Rei couldn't help but feel scared. Her intuition knew something was not right, and she didn't know how right she was.

Shinji took six shots at the12th Angel but it didn't seem to effect.

Shinji: Misato what's wrong!? It took six direct shots and I didn't even phase it, not even a scratch!

Misato: Calm down Shinji, its ok the angel you see before you is just a mirror image, actually more like a hologram.

Shinji: Hologram?

Ritsuko: Yes, its shadow is the real angel.

Shinji: so you want me to attack its shadow?

Misato: No, it's much more difficult than that Shinji. If you were to attack the shadow it will most likely not affect the being.

Rei: so how are we to defeat it?

Shinji: Well just standing here, while it gets closer wont defeat it. I'm going in!

Rei: Shinji wait!

But it was too late unit 1 had already started charging towards the angel.

Shinji: '_I'll show Asuka that I'm a better pilot then her_.'

Rei: Send me out!

Misato: What!?

"Shinji don't know what the angel is capable of, now sent me out please, I don't want him to get hurt." Rei said the last part quietly so no one would hear, but they all heard at what she said, the link from the Eva and the command room allows them to hear every word the pilots say, and despite on how low it was, it came out clearly.

Misato: Rei?

Rei: you would not understand, now please before it too late.

Misato: Rei, tell me what it is.

Asuka: It has something to do with the poem, right wondergirl?

Misato/Ritsuko: Poem?

Asuka: yes, I'll tell you about, it but at the moment let Rei fight, trust me on this one it will help her a lot.

Misato: Help her???

Asuka: Please, I'll explain later, not send her out. HURRY!

Gendo: Do as she asks.

Ritsuko: Commander Ikari?

Gendo: Are you defining my commands?

Ritsuko: Of course not '_can't even show some emotion_?' Rei prepare for launch.

Rei: Thank you and you too second child.

On the battle field Shinji was having more trouble then he thought he would.

Shinji: '_It's just a shadow, how can it with stand all of my attacks? I need a plan'_

While Shinji was thinking, the angel approached.

Rei: Shinji!!!

Shinji: Huh!?

But it was all too late, Leliel got to Unit 1 a second before Rei could. "What? Help! Ahh somebody help me!" Shinji screamed as the shadow sucked him up. Rei saw Unit 1 vanish right before her own eyes.

Everyone even Asuka felt sad for Rei. An hour has passed since Leliel had taken Shinji, and Rei has been sitting in that same spot since she came back.

Asuka: man I never thought Shinji's disappearance would affect her this much.

Misato: Yes, we are all hurt but not as much as Rei, all this time I have worked with Rei I had never seen her like this.

Asuka had told them about the poem and what had happened in school. At first everyone was surprised and quiet, but the tension was lifted as Misato made some jokes on how cute they would look together and on how she was going to tease Shinji when he gets back.

Ritsuko: Yes, I got it.

Everyone's head turned to the direction they heard the voice. "What are you talking about Ritsuko?" Misato continued "What did you get?"

"I know how to get Shinji back" Ritsuko stated proudly. Rei's head snapped up at the mention of Shinji's name. Ritsuko noticed this and continued "I seem to notice that got most of yours attention." She said looking directly at Rei in which making the first child blush, and this didn't go unnoticed. "I found out that if we attack the shadow with enough N-2 mines we could stop it or damage it, for just enough time to get Shinji and unit 1 out before we finish the attack with a second round of N-2's.

Ritsuko: Asuka, Rei are you both in position?

Rei/Asuka: Yes Ma'am

Ritsuko: Alright, let's go!

Unit 0 and Unit 2 surfaced only to find half of Tokyo 3 still remained "Oh my god" Asuka gasped "this can't be true" But it was, the scene was horrible, there was nothing left. Only the tallest of the buildings remain.

Misato: Rei, Asuka don't be frightened, once the angel is destroyed all will be restored.

Asuka: Got it, Rei you ready to save your boyfriend.

Rei: I must correct you; Shinji is not yet my boyfriend.

Asuka: Hey lighten up it was just a joke and what do you mean by '_not yet my_ _boyfriend_' hmm, are you planning on asking him out.

Rei blushed

"I do not know what you mean, dear?" Rei said with a grin

Asuka just stared blankly "you have a sense of humor now?! See your learning and it's all thanks to Shinji"

Misato: That's great but if you don't hurry Rei, you won't have a chance to thank Shinji!

"Are all the procedures ready?" Ritsuko asked quite annoyed. "If so, Move Out!" The last part she shouted.

Asuka/Rei: Right!

Asuka carefully approached the angel; the plan was to bomb the shadow of Leliel and damage it so Rei could get Shinji out while Asuka will land another N-2 mine on the angel to finish it.

Asuka: I'm in position, you ready Rei?

Rei: Yes, I am ready.

Ritsuko: Affirmative, proceed with phase 2.

Asuka: Well here goes nothing.

With one last battle cry Asuka attacked, running toward the angel as the world would be over. To tell the truth if the angel was not destroyed, the world might be destroyed. "Here I come you damn basterd, give Shinji back to Rei" Rei had to blush to Asuka's comment. "See you in hell Bitch" Asuka said before letting go of the N-2 mine.

_**BOOM!!!**_

The N-2 mine went off, and the angel was damaged just as planned. As the smoke cleared something caught Rei's eyes, it was in the middle of the shadow. Rei's eyes widened '_Shinji?'_ Rei gasped in surprise "**SHINJI!**"

Asuka: huh?

Misato: Rei wait! We're not sure if the shadow is stable yet!

Too late the first child had already grabbed a hold on unit one's arm.

Ritsuko: Well at least we know it's stable.

Asuka: Rei! What are you doing? Did you know you could have been sucked up too!!!

As Rei brought Shinji back she responded "now is not the time second child" Rei continued to drag Shinji away from the scene.

Asuka: Huh!? Oh yeah the angel.

"Come on big boy it's dinner time." Asuka grinned "HAA" The second child shouted while throwing the second N-2 mine.

The mine landed directly on top of the angel, and

_**BOOM!!!**_

The angel was no more.

Maya: Yeaaaaa!!

Makoto: Yeah we did it!

Aoba: Oh yea! That's what I'm talking about, Whoooo, yea!

Misato: Great work guys! Right Ritsuko, Ritsuko? What's wrong?

Ritsuko: It's Rei.

Misato: Rei?

Once they all settled down they could hear sobbing, and it was defiantly from Unit 0, Rei was crying.

Asuka: Rei what's wrong, Rei? Are you there you ok?

Rei: No, Shinji he's not moving.

Everyone gasped, from all the commotion they had totally forgot about Shinji. "Get a rescue team out there now!" Misato's voice could be heard over the intercom "Make sure the third child gets out alive!" this time it was Dr. Akagi's voice was heard. But before Rei could do anything she fainted.

??? : Rei? Hey Rei you awake?

The first child stirred. "Hey I think she's awake" this time it was a more of a females voice"

???: Huh, yea she is waking up.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" It was that female voice again, but this time it was ended with a slam, a door slam.

Rei's eyes slowly fluttered open only to be met by a pair of worried looking eyes. Then she noticed who owned those eyes.

Rei: Shinji?

"Hey Rei, How are you feeling beautiful?" Shinji asked with a smile.

Rei blushed "I am well, thank you." Rei said still blushing.

"Rei are you ok, you face is red or are you blushing?" The boy said with a wicked grin.

"What!? I... well... um it's... because" Rei stuttered and to her dislike it seems the third child was getting a kick out of this.

Shinji: Ha Ha Ha! Rei I was just kidding.

"Well I . . . Hmp!" Rei twisted her head around angrily. "Rei? Are you mad look I'm sorry, really I didn't mean any. . ." But Shinji stopped; he heard some kind of a muffled sound from the girl in the bed next to his. "Rei?" Then it hit him Rei was giggling, 'Wait, Rei Giggling what's going on around here'

Shinji: Rei?

"Got you" Rei said between giggles

Shinji: Re...Rei you just joked?

Rei: yeah why I can't?

Shinji: No, that's great.

"Why thank you dear" Rei said with a smile.

This caused Shinji to raise an eyebrow "I think I like the new Rei more than the old one!"

This caused Rei to blush furiously.

Finally the first child decides to change the subject. "Shinji?" "Yeah" the boy answered "When did you wake up, from the coma that is?" "Coma? Well I just woke up about a minute before you did" "so that was you, talking to me?" "Well . . . yeah" Rei seems to stay silent for a bit before asking "Who was that other voice?"

Shinji: Other voice? Oh you mean Asuka, well when I woke up I wondered why I was here but before I could do anything else Asuka came in, I was waiting for her to yell at me but instead she asked if I was alright but what really freaked me out was that she asked if you were ok, but then it hit me I look to my side and there you were and well you should know the rest. Oh and by the way why are you in here?

Rei: You.

Shinji: Me?

Rei: I saw you get swallowed up; Dr. Akagi formed a plan to get you to safety away from the angel. We ended up blowing it up with an N-2 mine. I went in and got you out.

Misato: Yep

Shinji: huh? Oh hi Misato.

"Oh hi Shinji dear" Misato said, walked over to Shinji and gave him a hug. For that instant that Misato hugged Shinji, Rei felt herself get angry.

"Misato, better let go of Shinji before Rei kills you!" Asuka said walking into the room and observing Rei.

Misato: huh?

Misato looked over to Rei and almost fell over laughing "hahahahaha oh Rei don't worry I won't steal Shinji away from you." This caused both Rei and Shinji to blush.

Asuka: Come on Misato I know Rei have something to tell Shinji!

Misato: "Oh?" looks over to Rei and saw her blush. "OHH! Gotcha"

Misato got off of Shinji's bed and walked over to the door "Take care Shinji, Rei get well soon ok, Buh Bye." Misato said exiting out the room "Later oh and get well soon I guess." Asuka said leaving.

Shinji: Thanks, I guess. Wows they have been acting weird haven't they Rei?

Rei: Shinji?

"Yes Rei" He turns his head and sees Rei trying to get out of bed "Rei? What are you doing get back in bed you'll hurt yourself!" "No, Shinji I have to tell you something" Rei said "no Rei get in bed, tell me other time or something" "NO!" Rei countered. Shinji was never more scared of confused in his life. Rei had never raised her voice before; maybe what she have to say is really that important. "Alright Rei, but lie down ok." Shinji Moved aside giving her a place to lie down.

Rei blushed but laid down next to Shinji.

Shinji: What's wrong Rei, you've been acting strange lately and I'm worried about you.

Rei: Shinji today I had felt different kinds of emotions, fear, joy, anger, fright and loss. I felt those with people I know, but one emotion I have not yet found and that emotion is. . .

Shinji: Go on

Rei: That emotion is love, Shinji, Love

Shinji sat there surprised. He was about to say something but Rei continued "Shinji at first I was confused, but now, now I know why I haven't felt it. It was because you weren't there. Shinji I. . .

Rei: I think I love you.

At first Shinji was surprised but then a grin took over. "Rei." He took her in his arms, which caused both to blush but he didn't' care. "Rei, do you think or do you know?" Rei looked up in surprise. Shinji continued "because I know" he looks down to her.

Shinji: I Love You Rei Ayanami.

Rei broke into a smile and leaped into Shinji's arms "I already know that silly, but yes I now know and I know I Love you Shinji Ikari." Rei ended with a sob.

Shinji was also sobbing to but he managed to put on a smile, pulling Rei away from his chest and planted a soft feathery kiss on her lips "I love you Rei" "I love you too Shinji" and they went for another kiss. When they broke apart Shinji Spoke up "let's get some rest ok?" Rei snuggled closer to her love and said before falling asleep "I love you" Shinji Smiled and dozed off

-**_Flashback Ends-_**

"Rei?" Shinji said sleepily "what's wrong?" His voice was now filled with concern. "I was just thinking back to today's events." Answered Rei

Shinji: There's something else what is it dear?

Rei: Shinji... Shinji do you really love me?

Shinji looked shocked for a second before smiling "Rei why would you think I don't?" "Well it's just that, well I'm different from other children our age and..." but Shinji interrupted "Rei you know what made me fall in love with you in the first place?"

Rei: No?

Shinji smiled and snuggled up against her "It was. . ." he kissed her "**_The look in your eyes._**"

**End**


End file.
